


800 token snapchat special

by Basketbaes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, camboy au, camboy kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketbaes/pseuds/Basketbaes
Summary: Looking for some porn to watch one night, Aomine discovers a pretty blond camboy.





	1. f2p

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to fulfill my gross camboy au dreams and no one can stop me.
> 
> Anyway, I'm excited to be writing again, that writing is something I *want* to do again. Thank you to the discord peeps for talking to me about this AU and helping me work some ideas out! I'm sure they'll keep me accountable so I don't abandon this multi-chapter like I've done all my other multi-chapters l-lol...
> 
> Note that Kise's camboy handle is "Seven" here, and I hope no one starts thinking of 707 from mystic messenger lol.
> 
> Also note that there is some descriptive het scenes due to the nature of this AU!

_ Hot brunet babe takes it up the ass _

 

_ Juicy pussy pounded by monster cock _

 

_ Cumshot compilation #45 _

 

Daiki sighed as he clicked to the next page, eyes glazing over at the rows and rows of pornographic thumbnails that all seemed to blur together. Every clip seemed to be below a minute, and he knew that meant they were all teasers leading to other websites for the full video after paying a pretty fee. While Daiki didn't mind spending money on his favorite gravure model's photobooks, he wasn't about to hand out his information to some sketchy website with subpar porn. The former supported a model he'd been following for years; the latter was just asking for tons of viruses and pop-ups of locals in his area wanting to fuck.

 

With nothing catching his attention, he clicked out of the tab and onto a new one. During the dry spells on his favorite free porn site, he liked to watch camgirls instead. Something about the live show and realness of the girls appealed to him a bit more than any thirty second clip of some actress' name he didn't know. Daiki wouldn't call himself sentimental, but he preferred a bit of personality. It was a large reason he loved Horikita Mai - she did multiple interviews and frequently commented to her fans over social media. She felt  _ real _ , and Daiki was itching for something like that.

 

The front page of the free cam site hosted a number of girls' and some boys' profiles. There was a sidebar that listed the most popular rooms, and he skimmed the list for a particular name. Finding his favorite model, he clicked and entered the room. To his luck, she was just getting started, her blonde hair down and around her shoulders, wearing nothing but lacey, strappy black lingerie. While she wasn't forthcoming with her real name (he only knew her as her online persona, Angel) she was open with everything else. She talked with her audience freely about her day, what she had for dinner, how best she liked to be fucked. Simple things that really let Daiki connect with her content on a more personal level.

 

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she peered into the chatroom and said hello to a few prominent fans. She laughed -  _ adorable _ , Daiki thought, his hand already at the hem of his jeans as he leaned back in his squeaky discount chair - and continued with her pre-show spiel. "Today we're gonna try something new, just to try it out and see how you guys like it."

 

She waved to someone off screen, and a second figure appeared wearing a tight black t-shirt. Daiki had been hoping for another girl (what guy  _ didn't _ like some good girl-on-girl action?), only to frown when it was instead a guy who could have easily passed for her brother. He was also blond and had a similar sparkly smile with equally bright golden eyes that just seemed to  _ pop _ . Like, wow, those were some incredible eyes, completely wasted on this  _ dude _ , pretty though he may be. If Daiki didn't already know that Angel was an only child, he would have been incredibly concerned. He was into a lot of things, but he drew the line there.

 

Still, while Daiki didn't exactly want to spend his night looking at a guy while he was trying to get off, at least this one was actually kind of beautiful, what with those long lashes and slender face. 

 

"This is my friend Seven over at misterathlete07! I know I don't usually do this kind of thing, but a lot of you guys have been asking  _ forever _ that I do a couples show. So here we are, and none of you get to complain anymore!" With another laugh, Angel wrapped her arms around Seven's shoulders and winked. "We're gonna put on a show together for you- 500 tokens and you can request where he kisses me. 1000 and you can request one piece of clothing to be taken off. Once we reach a certain number, we'll put on a private show for subscribers. Oh! And if you wanna see more of us, I did a show with him under his profile, too! So don't forget to give him a visit and subscribe!"

 

Seven, with his arms moving around Angel, winked at the camera as well (seriously, they looked eerily similar, with both of them on screen it was almost too bright to look at with their combined sunny dispositions). "Hope you enjoy the show, everyone! And thank you for having me! I'll make sure to treat her well for you."

 

With that, the show began, and Daiki's aching dick was more than relieved. As with any camshow, they started slow - light touches and kissing, mostly. Daiki watched as Seven's large hands pressed into Angel's lower back before sliding up and down again, catching on the straps of her underwear. She let out a sweet little sound, and Seven hummed in response, seemingly pleased with how he was working her. They broke apart from their kiss, and Angel took that moment to lean back over to her laptop, cheeks flushed and eyes already heady with pleasure. She giggled as Seven latched onto her neck, his hands now grabbing at her ass and sides.

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned her attention back to her viewers. The familiar  _ ding _ of a large tip sounded, and she thanked them, blowing a kiss at the screen in gratitude. "Hey big spender, so where would you like him to kiss me?"

 

The chatroom immediately flooded with suggestions, but the tipper in question simply responded with:  _ tits _

 

"Oooh, that sounds fun." She straightened once more, seeming to settle back in Seven's lap as the other glanced at the chatroom as well, his curious expression quickly burning to mischief.

 

"That  _ is _ fun," Seven nearly purred (Daiki's dick practically twitched at the other's tone, and he glared down at it in betrayal). He gripped Angel's waist, their position allowing him to press his face into her chest as his teeth tugged at the lace of her lingerie, snapping a strap against her skin, eliciting the most sinful moan from her. He made sure to give the camera a sharp, heavy gaze as he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against her breast.

 

For a guy, Seven was definitely eye-catching. There was no other word to describe him than  _ pretty _ \- and it was like as soon as the show started, his expression morphed from glitter and sunshine to sharp metal. Most of the men in porn were large, muscular, and everything that Daiki was decidedly  _ not _ into. This guy, though, was all smooth skin and lean muscle. It was clear he worked out, but Daiki felt content knowing he wasn't about to watch the fucking Hulk bust a nut. And while most men in porn always ruined the immersion with their grunts and ruthless, almost mechanical pistoning - this guy  _ knew _ how to move his body and look at the camera in just the right way to be confusingly appealing. He'd let out the softest sighs, the most delicious hums, and Daiki's dick was enjoying the entire experience way too much to be able to discern what it liked and what it wasn't supposed to like.

 

Soon, after several requested kisses (thigh, armpit (?), back of neck) and stripped articles of clothing (bra, t-shirt), Angel declared that they would now be going to a paid subscriber-only show, where he knew they would likely be doing much dirtier things. Still, he got to see the  _ motion _ of Seven fingering her, could  _ hear _ the things he was doing to her. That alone was enough to fuel his imagination, and combined with the beautiful pair of people on the screen, Daiki felt perfectly sated as he came down from his high. He took a moment to just marinate in the post-climax bliss, his body untensing in the soft fading pleasure. His mind was blissfully blank for a minute or so as he allowed his body to catch its breath. 

 

After a stretch, he shut his laptop and wandered toward his bathroom, a bit awkwardly as his pants were still undone and threatening to fall with every step. He stared at his still-soiled hand before shrugging, deciding he didn't hate that Seven guy, and cleaning up. He didn't bother with a shower, as he'd already done so earlier after shooting some hoops at the basketball court near his apartment complex. Too blissfully tired after jerking off, he passed on brushing his teeth as well, figuring that nobody would be seeing him the next day anyway. It was the weekend, and he'd already seen Satsuki earlier for lunch and (at her insistence) some light (in her words) shopping.

 

With a loud, probably over-dramatic sigh, Daiki flopped onto his mattress, not caring for the noise it might cause for his downstairs neighbors. He closed his eyes, his mind already going back to his favorite parts of the show. He frowned as he paused on Seven, perfectly recreating that beautiful but still very much masculine face in his imagination. He wasn't really sure what to think, really, or where to even begin.

 

Before he could even formulate a question or half-assed excuse for why he'd just half-jerked it to a man, he'd already fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

xxx

 

Daiki woke up barely remembering when he even got into bed, much less fell asleep. He cursed as he rubbed at his eyes, noticing that he'd left the lights on and that it was definitely past noon. He reached around blindly for his phone, peering at the notifications to make sure Satsuki or his parents hadn't called, though by now they surely knew that calling him before noon was surely a fool's errand. Sure enough, there was only one text from Satsuki - an emoji-filled 'good morning' and 'don't forget x, y, z' text that he promptly read and forgot the contents of - and another from Taiga.

 

He squinted suspiciously. He wouldn't say he hated the guy, but he definitely wouldn't call him a  _ friend,  _ either - though that was likely more because of his unwillingness to all  _ anyone _ his friend, the label just felt way too soft, and Daiki was anything but. They were rivals, both top rookies on one of the top basketball teams in the nation, and both always, always competing against one another. Daiki almost always won, but Taiga had his own handful of wins as well.

 

He tapped the text. It read:  _ oi 1 on 1 @ 2? nere ur place cuz cort @ mine is closd _

 

Originally, Daiki planned to just rewatch a couple of Mai's DVDs or whatever anime was on TV. But with nothing better to do, basketball was always fun, especially with Taiga, not that he would  _ ever _ tell him that (he would honestly rather die and bury his own ass in literal shit). He replied with a simple ' _ y _ ' and fucked around on his phone a bit longer, mostly just chuckling at videos of dogs being very silly and very dumb but  _ very _ cute. Eventually, he got up, and wow was that a mistake.

 

Flopping back down to safety, he just watched more dog videos until it was time to get dressed, strap his new air jordans to his feet, and head down to the basketball court next to his apartment complex. Taiga was already there shooting baskets.

 

Daiki greeted him by throwing his own basketball right at the other, not surprised but disappointed when it was immediately caught.

 

"Hey to you too, asshole," Taiga grumbled, dribbling idly as they wordlessly picked their sides of the court to begin their game.

 

"Are we here to talk or are we here to play?" Daiki grinned, the familiar excitement of basketball beginning to seep into his veins. He spread his arms wide, ready for the drive that came, ready to steal the ball and switch gears into offense to score the first basket. Taiga didn't give him a moment to gloat as he quickly caught the ball and charged down the asphalt, already set for revenge. It was  _ hilarious _ , and Daiki forgot all about his off start to the morning.

 

Kicking Taiga's talentless ass was only entertaining for so long, despite him being the only real challenge Daiki was ever gonna get. The guy had his moments where he really had Daiki on his toes and actually worried he might lose, but most of the time Daiki only broke half a sweat before he got tired of listening to the other scream at him. Fun as it was, it wasn't that hard to play against a guy who seemed dead set on dunking  _ every single time _ .

  
After the last basket, Daiki spun the ball on his finger, faking a yawn despite his body screaming to sit down and take a break. Taiga, on the other hand, had his hands on his knees, his entire body seeming to desperately suck down oxygen.

 

"Welp, that was fun and all, but I'm actually getting tired of winning. So see you around, idiot."

 

"Ah  _ shut up _ , asshole. I still got you with that fake, like, five times."

 

"You  _ wish _ \- can't even get a girl to fake it with you." Daiki snorted, walking back to his apartment with Taiga's flustered sputtering as his goodbye.

 

Returning inside, he pondered on how to spend the rest of his evening now that he'd spent way more time than planned kicking Taiga's ass. There was the earlier plan of watching Mai's DVDs or anime, but neither idea sounded good at the moment. His stomach led him to the kitchen instead, and he rummaged around for something to eat, deciding to throw a package of ramen or two in a pot of boiling water. It wasn't much, but even he could do something this simple, no matter how little faith Satsuki had in his cooking ability (as if  _ she _ had  _ any _ right to judge him). 

 

Once the noodles softened, he mixed in the seasoning packets then grabbed a pair of chopsticks and his phone. He found a good dog video playlist to watch as he ate out of the pot while standing at the stove, not wanting to risk spilling anything on his laptop at his desk. Dinner was a pretty quick affair as he nearly inhaled his food despite its heat. He belched upon finishing, tossing the dirty dishes into the sink that was starting to get very, very full.

 

Tugging off his shirt and tossing it in the vague "dirty laundry" corner, Daiki flopped back in his chair at his desk and booted his laptop back on. If all else failed, watching some good porn and jerking off was always a good way to kill some time before bed. He still smelled like an old gym locker, but his dick was already half-hard in interest and not looking to pause for anything else. Luckily, his laptop was still on the cam website from last night. Unluckily, Angel's show had long since ended, and he'd already seen all her past shows.

 

' _ Oh right _ ,' he thought, clicking around until he found Seven's profile, ' _ She said she did some stuff with him on his channel, too.' _

 

The profile loads - what the fuck kind of lame name was 'misterathlete07'? -  and it was almost like he'd just refreshed Angel's profile instead with all the thumbnails full of pale skin and blond hair. He skimmed over each thumbnail until he found one with Angel and immediately clicked to load. He leaned back, hand in his pants, and waited for the show to begin.

 

His spiel was much the same as Angel's, so Daiki tuned him out (also because the guy may look good, but damn he sounded annoying, made Daiki want to shove him in a locker and maybe pull on his hair). He took in the other's pretty face and his nice skin, watched with heightened interested when Angel appeared on screen. Luckily, it wasn't much longer before they began, with Seven thanking tippers this time instead of Angel.

 

Once again, the show began more or less the same, with light touches and kissing and chatting with the viewers. They soon turned to each other once more tips came in, prompting them to perform more in the face of demand. This time, however, Seven pulled out a flesh-colored dildo, smirking at the camera before slipping it into his mouth.

 

Daiki blinked.

 

Huh.

 

That guy's lips looked  _ way _ too good wrapped around a thick cock like that. The way his lips glistened and his cheeks hollowed- the way his eyelids lowered and lashes fluttered-

 

Daiki squeezed the base of his own cock, not even realizing he was imagining  _ his _ dick in Seven's mouth. He didn't want to finish when the video was  _ just _ starting to get good, not when the guy is fucking  _ deepthroating  _ this dildo while Angel came up to lap at the base of it. This video was already much better than the show he'd seen live yesterday, and this was just the public show! They soon brought the dildo down off-screen, situating it clearly at her sex. He desperately wished he could see, but when Seven purred ' _ you're doing so good, baby, _ ' in that voice he thought he couldn't stand, Daiki immediately lost his entire load, right into his hand and all over his basketball shorts.

 

Daiki thought he might have blacked out for a few seconds.

 

The sounds of soft moans fill the air as Daiki stared up at the ceiling, a complete mess but not concerned. His mind rewound and replayed the scene in his head - Seven's lips, Seven's eyes, Seven's voice. Like a thirty second porn clip on repeat, Daiki couldn't get enough of this pretty man, couldn't seem to make himself hate it.

 

Sitting up, Daiki browsed through the rest of the guy's videos. As he clicked one - with another girl, this time - Daiki wondered if he found the Something New his dick has been searching for.

 

xxx


	2. p2w

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki decides he wants to be a patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! An update that isn't 4 years later, isn't that amazing?
> 
> Anyway, please note that I changed the setting from being university/college-based to pro-basketball/pro-model. Mostly because I just didn't know enough about Japanese schools. So they're about 25 in age!
> 
> I think next chapter, we'll finally meet Kise?

Daiki was pretty sure that his dick had been wrung dry.

 

He'd been working through Seven's archive of couples videos when he realized it was 4 in the morning and his dick could only take so much. After wobbling over to his bed on shaky legs, Daiki immediately passed out and slept through all his conditioning and muscle therapy that day. Was it possible to feel so thoroughly fucked-out despite having not fucked anyone other than his hand? Aomine Daiki, making the impossible possible yet again.

 

It was well into the afternoon when he finally woke up, a flood of texts on his phone from Taiga and Satsuki, his body feeling lethargic and heavy. Groaning, he dragged himself to the bathroom, scratching his ass as he stripped along the way for a shower. As the water heated up, he stood in front of the mirror and squinting at his reflection. He can't say he'd ever stayed up all night to jack off to cam videos (though in his defense, a lot of that time was spent recovering so he could jack off some more). It was surely a record even he hadn't know he'd be able to break, and yet here he was, Longest Time Spent Masturbating record holder.

 

But fuck, that guy was like some kind of  _ dick sorcerer. _ Despite not having the curves to work with, somehow Seven knew exactly how to look at the camera and how to move his body in such a way that just got Daiki instantly half-hard and completely interested. His eyebrows scrunched together as his sluggish mind slowly processed the fact that he found a guy sexually attractive. Like, the whole-ass guy, not just his pretty face and long eyelashes.

 

He squinted harder.

 

Then shrugged.

 

Thinking about the hows and whys honestly made his head ache from the effort. While it was definitely a surprise to discover this about himself after a lifetime of exclusive attraction to women, it didn't  _ bother _ him in any way. It wasn't like he was suddenly attracted to all men, it was just this one guy. That wasn't so life-changing - it just meant that there was more in the spank bank than just a nice pair of tits. There was nothing wrong with a little more material for his dick to be interested in. Aomine Daiki was a man who looks out for his dick's best interests, and he wasn't about to limit it here simply because it was a little out of the ordinary. At least it wasn't something too absurd - he'd definitely seen Some Shit while browsing porn websites.

 

After a quick shower to rinse off the sweat and any leftover traces from last night, Daiki moved into the kitchen for more ramen, not bothering to put on clothes in his tiny studio flat. The cool air of his apartment felt refreshing against his warm skin, and for once in his life he was relieved to not be masturbating. He honestly just wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew basketball practice would be starting soon.

 

Skipping out on practice had been fine in high school when the coach was desperate for the best of the best, but it didn't quite cut it now. He was still the best of the best, there was absolutely no doubt about that no matter  _ how _ many times Taiga rubbed that one or two losses in his face, but now he was on a professional team with a reputation that drew in the talent, so the team had its pick of the litter and didn't need to depend solely on him to do well in games. Thus, his bargaining chip held no power, and Daiki found himself at practice every time on time. 

 

(He wouldn't ever admit it freely, but he rather enjoyed going to practice these days regardless of the desire to nap in the afternoon sun. Being surrounded by powerful players meant he always had a challenge, someone to push him to and beyond his limits. He loved basketball, and every moment that he could be playing a game that got his blood pumping, he'd take that opportunity in an instant.

 

Not that he would ever, ever admit it. Feelings of any extremity were hard enough to  _ feel _ , let alone vocalize.)

 

Another bowl went into the growing and possibly molding sink graveyard, and Daiki threw on a t-shirt and shorts before heading toward the team's practice facility. Luckily (though Daiki would beg to differ), his parents specifically forced him into an apartment close to the gym to encourage him to attend training more often, so the walk there was short and uneventful. There was the old lady who always tried to make sure he kept warm, there was the cat that sometimes purred against his legs and demanded attention. Soon enough, he found himself at the training facility, all unassuming in appearance despite the incredible talent it held within.

 

He knew the route to the gym by heart, could travel it blindfolded, and so walking there with his eyes on his phone trying to look up all of Seven's social media posed no issue. Upon entering the gym, he gave a few distracted waves to some of the guys warming up, but he honed in on Taiga. That giant dumb head of hair was difficult to miss, this time quite fortunately.

 

"Oi, Kagami," he said, not caring that the other was just about to take a shot and he'd just come up to him without warning. Daiki was so determined to ask his question, he didn't think to laugh when the other squeaked and missed the shot wide.

 

Taiga grunted with annoyance, turning to Daiki with his usual pinched frown. "What the-! Shit, Aomine, what the hell do you want?"

 

"What is it about Tetsu that you jack off to?" Though completely and utterly unashamed, he paused ("The  _ FUCK  _ is  _ WRONG _ with you  _ AHOMINE _ ?!" Taiga screamed, red in the face and on the verge of collapsing in on himself as Daiki ignored his anguish). "Wait, no, nevermind- I don't wanna know what you jack off to. Tell me why you're dating Tetsu instead."

 

Taiga was still as red as his hair, though he at least appeared ten levels less likely to strangle Daiki with his bare hands. The abruptness and subject of the question was enough to confuse him to distraction, and he frowned, now looking a bit more bashful. "Why are you asking? Th-there are plenty of reasons I'm dating him… he's a good guy."

 

"I know he's a good guy, but if that's the only reason you date people, there are a thousand other people you could date. Why Tetsu? He's a guy." Daiki never particularly enjoyed when Taiga and Tetsuya got romantic and intimate in his presence, but this time he needed an answer. 

 

Taiga fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, avoiding eye contact. "Well he's… he's really cute… I like how small he is, but he doesn't let me get away with anything. He makes me feel like I wanna be a better person and push myself and-"

 

Daiki walked away, unable to handle anymore of Taiga being soft and in love.

 

"Oi! You're the one who asked, asshole!"

 

He did drills and participated in the various two-on-two and three-on-three games as instructed by the coach, successfully distracted by molten gold eyes and the sinful curve of a long, bare neck.

 

xxx

 

Missing conditioning and muscle therapy meant that he was forced to deal with it after practice, which coincidentally also meant he arrived at around midnight, completely exhausted and irritable. At this point in his life, he was used to being scolded at every turn, but damn did it still suck  _ every single time _ , especially when the coach threatened to take him off the starting lineup once the new tournament season started.

 

He showered quicker than normal, ate his take-out from the one fast food restaurant that had still been open at this hour, and settled at his desk once more with his trusted laptop. After a grueling practice and entire day full of people nagging him, Daiki felt ready to de-stress with another night watching Seven work his magic.

 

He clicked to Seven's chatlog and browsed the past shows, frowning when he realized he'd already viewed all the ones featuring a woman for a partner. Looking through the other videos, there were many solo videos and even some with men as a partner, varying in size. He took a second to ponder and clicked on a solo video without thinking too much about it.

 

Skipping through the intro to get to the good stuff, Seven stood back from the camera to begin a slow, sensual dance. He was wearing a loose white button-up shirt with tight-fitting black slacks, like some young businessman who'd been ruffled up underneath a desk at work or in a janitor's closet. His hips swayed as his hands plucked at the buttons of his shirt, slowly revealing skin and exciting Daiki with each little peek.

 

The hypnotic movements continued until every button was undone, and Seven turned around with his back facing the viewers and let the shirt drop, revealing the expanse of his back and that long, long neck that Daiki was so enamored with. And dear  _ god _ those pants made that tight ass look absolutely amazing, clearly sculpted from sports yet still maintaining a full shape that Daiki wanted to feel against his palm. 

 

So enamored with breasts in the past, Daiki never really noticed the technique and sensuality that camgirls put into their shows. He'd likely missed out on so much, because the way Seven slipped out of his slacks was too hot to be a simple strip show, god damn.

 

This asshole wasn't wearing  _ underwear _ ! The audacity, it was like he was out for Daiki's dick specifically.

 

Especially since he brought out that cursed dildo again, went down on it with ease with striking eyes still trained on the camera. Daiki couldn't think of a time when a POV shot made him feel so pinned down, like he was being commanded to not come, to not grab the other's hair, to just allow the other to do their job and do it well. Even in his little imaginary world where it was his dick in Seven's mouth, he couldn't bring himself to imagine fisting the other's hair or disobeying those silent commands.

 

And before he knew it, the video ended as Seven moved the stream to paid subscribers only. He sat there for a moment, fist around his dick, dazed until he scrambled to go back and click on another video. And another. And another.

 

By the time hours passed and Daiki had passed out on his bed once more, he'd gone through every single one of Seven's solo videos as well.

 

xxx

 

Daiki had never been more grateful that the coach only held practice three times a week. While he was still expected to work out, he figured one day of recovery wouldn't do him any harm - besides, he'd went days without working out as a kid, and he'd still been the absolute best, right?

 

Now ten years older, surely that logic still stood.

 

Because he sure as hell did not want to miss the first live show Seven would be holding after Daiki first discovered he existed. Unfortunately, unlike most other camgirls he followed, Seven didn't have  _ any _ other social media whatsoever. Seven interacted with his viewers solely through his camshows, and didn't seem to exist on the internet beyond his profile on the cam site. It was a bit disappointing, but luckily following Seven's profile alerted him of any scheduled live shows through e-mail.

 

He still had about an hour to spare until Seven's liveshow actually started, and he spent that hour pacing his apartment, idly  _ cleaning _ , even. The sink graveyard smelled a little less, and the "dirty clothes" pile actually made it into a basket. He sorted his various shoes and straightened his stack of Mai's magazines and photobooks before the hour finally passed and Daiki was back at his desk, waiting in the chatroom as the camera displayed an empty bedroom thus far.

 

And then he slid into view, Seven, with his bangs styled to the side and wearing a tank top that showed off his arms. Rather than comparing them to his own arms, Daiki simply appreciated the sight, his eyes running over smooth, pale skin. He could hear snippets of Seven's intro, but mostly his attention span rested between Seven's sharp clavicles.

 

"I got a new toy for you guys tonight," Seven said, almost smug. "I'll start playing with it once we get to 500 tokens tonight, does that sound fair?"

 

The _ dings _ of tokens coming in already started, and the chatroom was full of compliments and requests. Much like the chatrooms for camgirls, it was full of men shamelessly telling Seven what they'd like to see him do, what they'd like to do to him. Seven seemed to find it amusing, perhaps even flattering as he laid down on his front, legs swinging behind him.

 

"Thanks for the tips, everyone! If we hit 1000, I'll start the private show, then you can see what this thing  _ really _ does." With a wink, Seven rolled over onto his back, and  _ god _ the curve of his neck just looked  _ really freaking good _ . The tank top slipped to the side, allowing a nipple to show through, and Daiki had never before thought a man's nipple looked so good. It was flat but oh-so- _ pink _ , begging to be touched.

 

Seven licked his lips, chuckling as he brought a hand up to his chest, doing exactly what Daiki wished to do to him, as if he could read exactly what Daiki was thinking. He continued teasing himself, his eyes fluttering shut as he hummed contentedly. He could see Seven's other hand moving down into his boxer briefs, where he was surely reaching for his dick which Daiki has  _ yet _ to be able to see in these videos.

 

"Ah- thank you all for the tips. I think we've hit 500 now already! I didn't even have to do much - you guys are really excited, aren't you?" Seven sat back up, reaching over to grab his new toy.

 

Daiki squinted, confused. He was expecting some huge dong that vibrated or something, something to see the other stretched wide open around. But it was actually quite small with two prongs, which didn't make sense, because didn't Seven only have one hole to put anything in down there?

 

"This part," Seven pointed to one of the heads, his lips curling up mischievously, "vibrates. And the intensity is going to depend on how much you guys tip me. Sounds fun, right?"

 

Seven situated the laptop to where his bottom half couldn't be seen, and he quickly stripped himself bare, not bothering with a strip show this time as he'd done in several past shows (much to Daiki's disappointment, but he didn't feel that way for long when Seven's bare chest was revealed). He picked up a slim bottle - "Ehh, you guys are gonna make me run out of this stuff!" - and poured some on his fingers. He leaned forward, allowing the camera a close-up view of his chest and oh-so- _ beautiful _ face as he reached behind himself, clearly fingering himself open.

 

Daiki's hand had never jerked off faster.

 

Seven's  _ voice _ , though. It  _ whined _ and  _ pitched _ so wonderfully, the peek of his hand moving behind him just enough to be arousing as hell. This close to the camera, Daiki could see the definition of his lashes, his perfect nose, and his lips which he so badly wanted to  _ bite _ .

 

" _ Mm _ , I wish you were here," Seven begged, his eyes fluttering open, nearly  _ killing _ Daiki with how much they seemed to beg him. "It's not as good with just my fingers- yours would be so much better-"

 

_ Ding! Ding! Ding! _

 

"Already tipping me? I haven't even put the toy in yet." Seven smiled at the camera though it seemed to lack in its usual brilliance due to his attention being elsewhere. "Looks like we hit 1000 tokens anyway, so we can get to  _ that _ in the private show. I'll see you over there!"

 

And with that, the screen went blank.

 

Daiki never felt so blue-balled in his life.

 

He stared at the screen.

 

Then immediately linked his card to his account, paid whatever fee he needed, and found himself back in Seven's live show chatroom where he was currently displaying himself fully, toy deep inside him and moaning sweetly. Daiki had to squeeze his dick tight to keep himself from coming at just the  _ sight _ . He never thought he'd enjoy seeing a man with his legs spread, dick hard and wet with pre-come.

 

A large tip registered just then, and Seven nearly  _ shrieked _ at the sensation - Daiki could hear the vibrator even over Seven, so clearly it was quite a powerful setting.

 

He grinned.

 

He sent in his own tip, matching the previous one. The effect was near-immediate with Seven crying out, thighs tensing and begging to be let shut. He could see the shine of tears in those gorgeous eyes, and boy did he feel powerful.

 

"Y-you guys are being so  _ mean _ !" Seven whimpered, the camera perfectly showing how the second head of the toy pressed into his taint as he shifted around. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up-!"

 

Taking that as a challenge, Daiki tipped him again, the same amount. Oh how he  _ relished _ in the resounding moan that followed, and suddenly  _ he _ wanted to be the one to make Seven come. So he kept sending the tip, one after the other, a steady stream of  _ dings _ . Just to ensure that when Seven did come, there would be no question that it was because of Daiki.

 

" _ Nngh! _ Ah-! Please, Aomine-san-!" (Daiki felt  _ so smart _ using his real name as his username.) "Please, don't stop! I'm so close, please!"

 

And who was Daiki to deny such a pretty face? He kept it going, one hand working his dick and the other on the touchpad, clicking away and confirming every tip sent Seven's way. He kept his finger clicking even as he came. The way Seven's face had twisted in pleasure and desperation and the way his thighs just  _ trembled _ \- well, Daiki was a simple man.

 

Rather than going into his usual post-orgasm stupor, Daiki forced himself to keep watching, to keep tipping until finally,  _ finally _ , Seven came as well. With a beautiful arch of his back, his thighs finally slamming shut but still allowing the viewer to see everything - Daiki could paint that image in the back of his mind, his to unearth whenever he was bored at practice or bored watching replays of their games.

 

"W-wow," Seven gasped, cheeks flushed and looking utterly destroyed, a look that  _ Daiki _ had put on his face. "Thank you, Aomine-san. I don't think I've seen you around here before, but thank you for all your help. I'll make sure to do something nice just for you next time."

 

He winked, then continued on with his end-of-show spiel, which once again went ignored by Daiki, his eyes instead just watching Seven as he talked. He decided he quite liked the sound of his name on Seven's lips,  _ really _ liked that it was because of  _ him _ that Seven had come.

 

He wanted more of that, and he didn't care what it cost him to get it.


	3. pvp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki experiences a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love for the discord, full of people who are nothing but supportive. I don't deserve youuuuuu <3

" _ Hey, Satsuki. Do you believe in destiny?"  _ he'd asked once when he was younger and more troubled, when the weight of the world seemed to rest on his teenage shoulders and everything felt out of reach and out of his control.

 

He hadn't really gotten an answer then as Satsuki was way too busy trying to make sure he wasn't dying from some horrible disease, but he'd always wondered, idly, how things came together in the world. How did he and the other Generation of Miracles end up in the same place, in Teiko, at the same time? How incredible was it that they were all born in the same year with the same prodigious talent in basketball? How had he ended up with Satsuki, the only person in the world willing to look after him and make sure he didn't die?

 

Daiki was a simple man who often only thought about basketball, his stomach, his dick, and sleep. Instinct fueled him in every regard, but he was human, too. He wondered, too.

 

Daiki was sure now that destiny had to be real, because walking into the clinic for his daily muscle therapy, there was Seven sitting in the waiting room, unmistakable even with the sunglasses and hat. For a moment, Daiki thought that maybe he was still in his bedroom and watching Seven's shows because  _ what were the fucking chances _ ? In the clinical beige of the room, Seven illuminated the corner where he sat like a beautiful, golden beacon. All while flipping through a magazine in the plainest t-shirt and jeans. He looked bored and completely unlike the bright, animated guy he'd watched on his laptop for countless hours.

 

But there was  _ no _ mistaking the near-pavlovian response of his dick. That was Seven.

 

Rather than taking any of the other numerous open seats, Daiki sat right next to Seven, not even bothering to hide that he was staring. Seven seemed to shift away from him, but Daiki just continued to stare, taking in the other's well-kept hair, the muscle beneath his fitted clothing, the little mole that was behind his ear. He took a moment to just admire before, like a child, he demanded the other's attention, wanting those golden eyes on  _ him _ .

 

"Oi, Seven," he said, never one to understand things like  _ tact _ and  _ etiquette. _

 

Seven immediately jolted in his seat, eyes wide behind his sunglasses as he finally looked over to his unwanted company, and damn Daiki couldn't believe this guy was just as beautiful in person and that it wasn't all just filters and clever lighting. A moment of awkward silence passed, then Seven cleared his throat, took a deep breath as if to compose himself. He smiled, polite but distant.

 

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person."

 

Daiki didn't even entertain the thought, cared little for the carefully built walls and persona this man was clearly experienced in creating. "Nah, you're definitely Seven. I've watched way too many of your videos not to recognize you."

 

Seven's already pale complexion drained even more of color, and he brought the magazine in front of their faces, leaning into Daiki's space to whisper furiously and frantically at him. "Be quiet! Don't say that so loud!"

 

Daiki blinked, distracted by long lashes and perfect nose and sharp cheekbones. "What?"

 

With the most exasperated sigh, Seven brought down his sunglasses to glare (god his lips were so  _ full _ and  _ pink _ and  _ cute _ in that pout). "I keep that stuff private- nobody knows I do camwork, and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you."

 

Before Daiki could respond, Seven continued, his fury dampening to worry and desperation. "Look, just- what do you want? I'll do whatever you want if you keep quiet about this. And I mean you can't tell  _ anyone _ . I have a reputation on the line here."

 

Another blink. Daiki hadn't really been expecting anything other than maybe an autograph - he wasn't sure, he'd never actually  _ met _ any of his idols before, especially not any of his favorite cam models. He wasn't about to turn down such an amazing opportunity, though. "Oh, sure. After whatever you're here for, wanna grab some lunch?"

 

Seven's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as if waiting for more from the request. When nothing more came, he sighed. "Okay… that's not bad. Fine- we can have lunch. But you're paying."

 

Daiki couldn't be more pleased. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to talk about during this unexpected lunch date - it wasn't like he was particularly interested in doing camwork himself - but it'd be a good opportunity to get to know the guy more. And, most importantly, find out exactly what kind of athlete he was.

 

"Kise-san!" the nurse called out, looking around the waiting room.

 

Setting the magazine down, Seven leaned in close, his lips near-touching Daiki's ear as he whispered, voice low and seductive, "Nothing you're not used to, right?"

 

With a wink and a snap of his hips, Seven disappeared behind a doorway, leaving behind a windswept Daiki with heart beating fast, convinced it was just a post-video marathon orgasm fever dream.

 

He was called up shortly after. He'd been through muscle therapy enough times that he could just sit there in a daze and do as instructed while not paying attention to anything other than the memory of soft lips and sultry voice. Still not quite sure it was real or not, he didn't expect Seven - or, well,  _ Kise? _ \- to be waiting for him in the lobby once he was released. Sitting in the same chair flipping through the same magazine.

 

"I'm surprised you're seriously letting me take you to lunch," Daiki said as they left the clinic and headed down to a quiet burger place he knew was nearby. He couldn't believe they were walking side by side like this, mere centimeters apart. "This some kinda special service you do for your fans, Seven?"

 

" _ Shh!  _ Don't call me that. It's Kise… Kise Ryouta," Ryouta hissed, running a nervous hand through his hair and looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. He then looked to Daiki for a moment, as if expecting something (again - strange). "You're actually the first…  _ fan _ I've met when it comes to  _ that _ . Most of my viewers aren't Japanese."

 

They entered the restaurant - " _ Fast food _ ? Really? Is this your way of trying to impress me?" "It's good and it's close and you're not even paying so shut up." - and ordered at the counter, Daiki paying for them both, the majority of the purchase being for his own food. They chose a secluded booth, and Daiki couldn't help but feel a little thrill running through him. This was actually  _ happening _ . He was having lunch with a guy he'd been obsessed with for  _ weeks _ . He even knew his name, now.

 

"So- what were you doing at the clinic?" Daiki started, not very good at conversation but curious nonetheless. "Never seen you around before."

 

Ryouta swirled his straw in his cup, clearly detached from the conversation but indulging due to whatever paranoia brought him here. He hummed, setting a chin on his palm. "I hurt my ankle pretty bad the other day, and my manager said they were the best of the best when it comes to stuff like that. So I went."

 

"Manager? You need a manager to do camshows?"

 

" _ I said keep quiet about that!" _ Ryouta groaned, running a hand down his face in frustration and starting to understand exactly the kind of person Daiki was. " _ No _ , I do have a job outside of that, you know. I wondered why you didn't react when I told you my name."

 

"Hah? Are you famous or something?" The name 'Kise Ryouta' seemed the slightest bit familiar, but he wasn't sure if it was because he'd actually heard the name before or because he was just thinking about it too hard.

 

"I guess you wouldn't know, since you don't look like the type of guy to look at fashion magazines- but I'm a model." Ryouta bit into his burger, appearing as uninterested as anything, "Which is  _ why _ I need you to keep quiet, got it?"

 

Now  _ that _ piqued his interest. "You're in magazines? Got any photobooks?"

 

"Yes, but not the kind you're thinking of." Ryouta rolled his eyes but smirked all the same. "You watch my shows, clearly enough to recognize me on sight, and now you want my photobooks? You're really into me, aren't you?"

 

Without hesitation- "Duh, have you looked in a mirror?"

 

Ryouta sat stunned for a moment before laughing, a sound as beautiful as the rest of him, until it got to the point where he could barely breathe, clutching onto his stomach like he was. Daiki raised an eyebrow, not really getting the humor.

 

After a moment, Ryouta's laughter calmed, and when he looked at Daiki there was the low simmer of amusement in his eyes. "I've got girls and guys after me everyday because of my looks, but you're the first one to be so blunt about it and  _ not  _ want to just have sex with me. You're not even gonna  _ try _ to make something up about how you're so interested in modeling as an artform? You didn't even ask me to give you a blowjob. Just lunch - at a cheap fast food restaurant. Are you real?"

 

"Last time I checked, yeah." Daiki crumpled the last of his burger wrappings, gathering all the trash onto his tray. He didn't even think about asking for a blowjob because he just met this guy. Wouldn't that be a really creepy thing to ask? He frowned, wondering if it was a proposition the model got often. Still, just because he didn't want any sexual favors didn't necessarily mean he was willing to just let the other go be on his way. "Hey, come with me to get your photobook after this. I want an autograph, Mr. Famous Model."

 

Finishing the rest of his burger, Ryouta seemed to consider him for a moment (why did that keep happening?) before getting up to follow him out once more, a sigh leaving his lips. He slipped on his sunglasses and hat, and Daiki suddenly felt self-conscious, as if he needed a disguise, too. "Fine, fine- but I'm signing it somewhere private, otherwise people will notice and there'll be a crowd."

 

As hot as this guy was, he was also very, very full of himself. Daiki could forgive a lot in a hot person, but damn did he still kind of want to shove the guy in a locker or something. He just rolled his eyes and led the way to his favorite bookstore, just a few blocks down the road from his apartment complex. "I get it, you're popular! Damn, do you talk about anything else?"

 

Even obscured by his sunglasses, Ryouta's offense was clear. "Hey! That's no way to talk to someone whose photobook you're about to buy!"

 

"I can and I did." He entered the bookstore, barely holding the door open for Ryouta to walk through as well, earning himself a noise of annoyance at his lack of courtesy. He immediately wandered over to his oft-visited section, where he quickly browsed Horikita Mai's books to make sure he was still up-to-date on his collection. He then looked around and spotted the display for Ryouta's photobooks - difficult to miss with its signs and the bright blond of the model's hair. It seemed he had several, and Daiki picked up one of each. Despite what Ryouta said earlier, some of the photos definitely leaned sexy, just enough of a tease to be exactly in Daiki's tastes. He ignored Ryouta peeking over his shoulder at his books, ignored Ryouta hiding behind him as he made his purchase, ignored Ryouta as he impatiently looked through the books on his way to somewhere, as requested, more secluded.

 

There were a  _ lot  _ of images of Ryouta shirtless and wearing tight clothing. He was oiled up in others- yeah, these were definitely keepers.

 

"Wow, you're taking me back to your place? Real smooth. Maybe I misjudged you after all?"

 

Looking up, Daiki's apartment building loomed tall. He hadn't actually intended to bring Ryouta here, but while flipping through the photobook, his feet took him back here on autopilot. Well, it was as secluded as a place as any, so he marched up the steps to his floor. "Don't get too excited- I just want the autograph. I'm not about to cash in on a blowjob from a guy I just met, damn."

 

After fumbling with the keys, he let Ryouta into his apartment first before following behind. Ryouta peeked at his lack of decor - "You're a real stereotypical bachelor, aren't you?" - though there really wasn't much other than a pile of dirty clothes, a pile of dirty dishes, a pile of weights, and various basketballs. He had some awards he could display, but they were mostly in a box somewhere. While Ryouta was giving himself a tour, Daiki set about to look for a pen.

 

After finding one, he presented it and the photobooks to Ryouta who'd taken a seat at his desk (which was  _ hilarious _ , considering that was where Daiki had jacked off to him for hours). Ryouta opened the book to the inside cover, uncapping the pen- then pausing. "Oh yeah, what's your name, by the way?"

 

"Eh?" Oh, right, he hadn't really introduced himself this whole time, had he? "It's Aomine Daiki."

 

"Aomi-  _ You're  _ AomineDaiki05!" Ryouta's bright honey eyes widened in surprise before he laughed to himself incredulously. He seemed to look at Daiki with a new opinion, as if Daiki had become an entirely new person. "Who'd have thought I'd run into the guy who took my #1 tipper spot in the span of a week... Yeah, you definitely seem like the type of guy to use his real name as his username on a cam site."

 

"Shut up and sign the damn thing," Daiki grumbled, feeling embarrassed at being called out for not only his lavish spending habits on Ryouta but also his choice in username.

 

With another chuckle, Ryouta put the pen to his lips as if in thought. His expression had brightened considerably. "This changes everything…"

 

He then bent over the books, scribbling through each one. He spent a bit more time on the last one, and closed them all with a mischievous smile.

 

Daiki just stared, completely not understanding what just transpired.

 

Ryouta stood up and, unexpectedly, sauntered like a cat into Daiki's space. Up until now, the model seemed to only put up with his presence, following him out of obligation and thus keeping to a necessary distance. Daiki simply waited to see what would happen, confused but curious as Ryouta slid a hand up his chest, as Ryouta's eyes darkened to something sultry. His lips curled, voice sugared as he spoke. "I believe I promised I'd do something special just for you, didn't I?"

 

What.

 

Oh yeah.

 

"Looking forward to it,  _ Aomine-san _ ." Ryouta patted Daiki's cheek before slithering out of his space and letting the door open and shut with a punctuating sound, like some confusing fever-dream nymph that just won't leave Daiki and his dick alone.

 

Finally, after shaking himself from the confusion, he went to open the photobook to see the autograph.

 

There, he found Kise Ryouta's signature, wild and bright and complete with his phone number, address, and a time and date.


	4. dm me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki gets his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I was working on cosplay for Katsucon and then I got sick on top of it... still feeling ill, but what better way to recover than with the boys?
> 
> Also wanna show my love to everyone who comments! I don't comment back so I don't artificially inflate the comment count, but I do appreciate every one of you. You make writing worth it <3 Feel free to add me on my public twitter at @aokisses, though, if you wanna scream about aokise together there!

Contrary to popular belief, Aomine Daiki wasn't _that_ much of an idiot. The date was set for the following weekend, right when "Seven's" next scheduled liveshow was supposed to be. Looking up the address led him to a low-key love hotel. Even Daiki could piece two and two together: it was obvious that Ryouta intended to have him watch the next liveshow in person. While the liveshows were generally done in Ryouta's bedroom, he supposed the love hotel was so that Daiki couldn't stalk him in his own place afterward (not that he would, that was pretty creepy, but Daiki understood the concern).

 

He really wasn't sure what the right protocol was for that sort of thing. It wasn't a date, but it wasn't a casual one-night hookup, either - at least, he wasn't about to _let_ it be a one-time thing. Maybe he didn't wanna exactly get in this guy's pants every time they met, but there was a quiet thrill in meeting and hanging out with the guy who'd been nothing but a video on his screen for so long. And if they did end up in bed together after a while, well, Daiki wasn't going to complain.

 

It was Wednesday when he remembered he actually had the resources for this exact sort of situation, just a few days before he was supposed to meet Ryouta. He walked into practice as normal, heading toward the locker rooms and quickly changing into a plain t-shirt and basketball shorts. He looked around, waving at whatever guys happened to still be loitering around waiting for practice to begin. For once in his entire time as a pro basketball player, he was at practice early.

 

His efforts paid off as he quickly found one Kagami Taiga at a bench, tying his shoes.

 

"Oi," he greeted, sitting next to the redhead.

 

Taiga tensed, pausing in his shoe-tying, likely wary due to their last one-on-one conversation. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he leaned back away from Daiki as if unsure about their sudden proximity. "Yo…"

 

"So, I know you're basically a giant virgin still, but you're the only gay guy I know. I'm like kinda-not-really hooking up with a guy this weekend, but not in a one-night stand way, you get me? Basically he's gonna let me watch him jack off, and I don't know if there are like, rules to this or whatever." Daiki looked at Taiga expectantly, completely unabashed that he was talking about his sex life with a guy who barely tolerated him.

 

Taiga's mouth opened. Then shut. Then opened. Then shut. All in time with the color of his face growing steadily more and more red.

 

"You know," Taiga responded slowly, rubbing at a temple from frustration, "I really hate your dumb ass _so_ much."

 

"Yeah, yeah, back at ya. Now answer my damn question."

 

Taiga sighed and leveled Daiki with a contemplative, searching look. He was silent for a moment, to the point where Daiki nearly whacked him with his towel to get him to say something. "All these years I've known you, you've only been into women. You've only ever dated women and slept with women and watched women. It's obvious you have no idea how- how s- how a _relationship_ works between two men. And now you're suddenly gonna go watch some guy m-masturbate and possibly want more."

 

"Yup, sounds about right."

 

"This guy must be amazing if _you're_ interested in him," Taiga grumbled. "Look, not all gay relationships work the same way. What you're describing? I would _never_ do that. There aren't any "rules." Just wear whatever you'd wear if this were a girl. He's _not_ a girl, so don't treat him like one, but the whole relationship thing isn't that different whether you're gay or not."

 

Daiki scrunched his brows, confused. He wasn't sure how to divorce the concept of a potential sexual partner with a woman. How was he supposed to treat Ryouta like an interested potential partner while also treating him like a guy instead of a woman? He'd never want to bang any of the guys on the team, but he wanted to bone Ryouta eventually.

 

"Anyway, you got a pic of him? I need to see the unlucky guy who managed to catch _your_ perverted attention." Taiga leaned over a little curiously.

 

Daiki scrolled through his phone, past all the lewd pictures he had of both Mai and Ryouta before he found a photo that wouldn't completely destroy Taiga's pure, sensitive brain. In it, Ryouta was wearing nothing but low-riding jeans. The band of his underwear peaked over the hem, just under the sharp cut of his hipbones. It was just a selfie with him laying in bed amongst a nest of blankets and pillows, pretty tame compared to all the nudes and other provocative pictures he preferred to look at. But damn if Ryouta didn't have the most boner-inducing look on his face, even in a photo this 'innocent.'

 

"Damn, he is pretty good-looking. I guess if you were gonna be into a guy, he's definitely the type you'd be into." Taiga whistled in appreciation before returning to tying his shoes. "Definitely the prettiest guy I've ever seen."

 

"Hah! I'm telling Tetsu." Daiki put away his phone and stood, feeling weirdly proud of having Taiga's approval of his male crush.

 

"Try it, he'd just agree with me." Taiga rolled his eyes then his shoulders as he stood up. He bumped against Daiki purposefully before walking off toward the gym. "Now come on before coach gets mad and makes you run laps _again_ , idiot."

 

Daiki snorted and followed after, the man of his dreams momentarily forgotten as the need to destroy that asshole on the court consumed him.

 

(And, luckily, no extra laps had to be run that day.)

 

xxx

 

It was Saturday and Aomine decided not to fuss too much over his appearance - he knew he looked good in just a plain t-shirt and jeans, and there was no reason he needed to overdo it for something like this. He didn't exactly want to dress up for an occasion where his company would be taking off all their clothes anyway.

 

The love hotel that Ryouta had chosen was fairly nondescript and unimpressive from the outside, likely Ryouta's way of not attracting attention to himself if his frantic desire to protect his reputation from the other day was any indication. Upon entering the hotel, he noted that the interior wasn't any more remarkable than the exterior. Honestly, it looked like a regular cheap hotel for tourists, not a building exclusively meant for couples to have sex.

 

He peered down at his phone.

 

Yo

This aomine

So am I meetin u in loby or wut

11:37 AM

 

I was wondering when you'd finally text me Aomine-san ☆ ～('▽^人)

I'll be in room 1307 (´｡• ω •｡`)

Don't be late or I'm starting without you!

And trust me this is not a show you want to miss (￣ε￣＠)

11:51 AM

 

Ignoring the front desk, Daiki made his way toward the rooms, eyes passing over the plates on the walls until he found room 1307. Standing in front of the door, he took a moment to compose himself. It wasn't that he was nervous about what was to happen - he wasn't some wilting flower like Taiga - but honestly he wasn't sure if his dick was prepared for the amazing show he was sure to see in just a few minutes. After a moment longer, he knocked.

 

The sounds of shuffling came from beyond the door before it opened, and Kise Ryouta's beautiful face greeted him with a devastating smirk. "Just in time, Aomine-san. Come in-"

 

Ryouta moved to the side, allowing Daiki to step in and get a better look at the room. Much like the rest of the hotel, it was pretty standard: a king-sized bed, a painting or two on the wall, and basic furniture. The only interesting addition to the room was the laptop sitting on the dresser in front of the television and a spread of sex toys on the nightstand. A chair was also placed next to the bed.

 

"There's still half an hour until the stream starts, but I still have something special planned for you besides getting to see everything all- up close and personal." Ryouta laughed, shutting the door and locking it. "Take a seat, let me take care of you A~o~mi~ne~san."

 

Glaring at the way the other enunciated his name, Daiki sat in the chair obediently. It was a neutral blue, deceptively comfortable at first glance but hard as a rock once used. The wooden armrests dug uncomfortably into his arms, even more so when Ryouta slid up to him and zip-tied him to it.

 

His glare only intensified.

 

"There, just for insurance." Ryouta winked after affixing his limbs to the chair. His hands moved up Daiki's pantleg, up his thigh then abs then chest. "Wouldn't want you to- lose control of yourself in the middle of everything."

 

Well, that was fair, but it didn't make Daiki appreciate the slight sting of the zip-tie in his flesh any more. "Fine, fine, just get on with it already."

 

"You talk to all your partners like this?" Ryouta rolled his eyes, standing up so he was just a foot away from Daiki. That _look_ in his eyes was there, burning and bright, the look that had Daiki's dick in a vice grip every single time. Those lashes fluttered prettily as pale hands smoothed down the front of his outfit - also a plain t-shirt and jeans - and Daiki realized belatedly that the show had indeed already begun.

 

Those hands moved back upward to pinch at his own chest, causing the most breathless and beautiful of sighs from pretty pink lips. He could see the peak of his nipples through that thin white t-shirt, could see the faint flush of their color just underneath.

 

With a sway of his hips, Ryouta slowly lifted his shirt from his torso, tossing it to the side with a flourish. The way he moved his body was so sensual, so effortlessly sexy. Even without a woman's curves, Ryouta moved his angular body in a way that appealed and enticed, a way that really drew Daiki's eyes to his small waist and flat stomach.

 

He turned around, his slim body moving to the beat of unheard music. The line of his back led down to the shape of his ass, then back up again to the nape of his neck that Daiki was so enamored with. He bent over to step out of his pants, letting Daiki get an eyeful of round ass before he straightened once more. _God_ his body was beautiful, so smooth and slim. Just looking at him got Daiki hard, and it didn't help when Ryouta's slender hands moved over the curve of his ass, gripped at the meat of his thigh.

 

Ryouta looked over his shoulder, smiled that wicked smile before pulling down his underwear.

 

Yeah, this was already worth all the tokens he'd spent on this guy.

 

It wasn't like he hadn't seen that ass already, but it was another story getting to see it in person. The high-definition of reality brought a perkiness and fullness that the camera simply could not replicate. Daiki was _dying_ to put his face on it, to get handfuls of it. Just to feel its plushness against his palm and fingertips.

 

While he was mesmerized, he didn't realize that Ryouta had reached for his half-empty bottle of lube until he heard the pop of the lid opening. He raised an eyebrow - was this guy gonna fuck himself on his dick or something?

 

He quickly received his answer when Ryouta backed up and sat in his lap, knees on either side of Daiki's legs as he braced his upper body against the bed. He could see every muscle move and tense, could see Ryouta's pink entrance so clearly with his legs spread like that and with his ass practically in his face. Daiki wondered if he'd actually died and this was some kind of heaven instead.

 

Seriously, it couldn't be reality, because Ryouta soon reached behind himself to circle a slicked-up finger around his hole with a shuddering moan. Daiki's eyes immediately fixated on his ass, where Ryouta's finger slipped inside himself. It was difficult to see details through a webcam and laptop screen, but being able to see Ryouta's ass stretch open like this - Daiki's brain was surely having difficulties thinking about literally anything else.

 

"Aomine-san," Ryouta whispered, _keened_ , "Please, _please_ -!"

 

Daiki couldn't even register what Ryouta was saying, could only really comprehend the other's sweet sounds and the fact that he'd slipped in a second finger. The slick of the lube made him look so _wet_ , made him _sound_ even better. He was utterly hypnotized, could barely remember to even blink so as not to miss a single second.

 

When those slender fingers starting to spread, he could catch glimpses inside, and combined with Ryouta's sweet voice pleading, he nearly came on the spot. This was one of his greatest fantasies, getting to just _look inside_ , something most of his partners were insecure about and didn't allow. But Ryouta was confident and cocky. Ryouta knew he looked good on his knees, knew he could bring a man to orgasm with just a show - it was how he made his living, after all. A third finger slipped in, and the way Ryouta's ass just opened up, as if begging to be fucked into a loose and sloppy mess - it would remain burned into his memory for the entirety of his life.

 

Somehow, it all ended too quickly despite feeling like it lasted forever. Daiki felt dazed and ready to burst out of his jeans when Ryouta shuffled off of him, stretching appealingly before moving toward the laptop to setup his stream. The sudden change in mood felt like whiplash, but Daiki was still too mesmerized to really care.

 

It didn't take long for Ryouta to slip back into his livestream persona. The laptop showed a mirror image of Ryouta on the bed, naked and prepared, and Daiki sighed in relief to see that he was just out of frame. The chat dinged as people joined, and already the sound of tips rolling in came through. Ryouta crawled onto his hands and knees and thanked his audience before launching into the usual pre-stream spiel, explaining that the change in scenery was due to certain real-life circumstances that made it difficult to perform in his home.

 

Sitting back against pillows, Ryouta began by playing with his chest, idly answering questions and chatting with his audience. He whimpered here and there, let his hands wander his body, exploring skin in ways he was sure every viewer wished they could. Soon, his hand wrapped around himself, stroking quickly up and down. The screen only showed his upper body, so while Daiki had a full, live view of Ryouta jerking himself off, everyone else could only see what Ryouta allowed. Once upon a time, he was also on the other side of the camera, another number to Ryouta, another paycheck. And while he may not be an active participant now, he was sure as hell a lot closer to that than any of those other guys.

 

"Ah, thank you for all the tips everyone. I think it's time we switched over to the private show, now, hmm? I've got some fun things planned for you all today." Ryouta chuckled, cheeks flushed pink and eyes heavy with pleasure. He lifted himself back up to mess with the stream settings some more before settling back to his previous position. From the nightstand, he grabbed a small ring and placed it at the base of his cock. "So this is a special little ring, programmed to do different things with different token values. It can tighten, loosen, and vibrate at different speeds. I think I'll leave you guys to figure out which token values do what."

 

Reaching over again, he grabs a thick, long dildo, a sparkly blue in color with a variety of buttons embedded on the end. He licks a long stripe of the base before slipping it into his mouth, his other hand continuing to pinch at his chest with legs spread wide. His voice sang pretty as he whimpered and hummed, and it was about a minute before he jolted as the ring around his dick started vibrating at a high speed, the little buzz audible even from where Daiki was sitting.

 

" _Ah-!_ " Ryouta gasped out the best he could with a toy in his mouth, legs trembling with desire to shut. He peered at the chat, the dildo sliding out of his mouth. "Th-thank you so much, bballer06- _haaah_ , Six and Seven, we make quite a pair, huh?"

 

Daiki frowned as he heard that. So far, he'd been quite enjoying the show. He still thought he had the better end of the deal that the other viewers, having seen the suck of Ryouta's ass up close and personal, but he couldn't complain about this show, either. However, hearing Ryouta call another guy's name, even if it was just a dumb online handle, annoyed the shit out of him. He would bet five times over he was a better player than this 'bballer06.' Really, as much as he'd been winning thus far, he kinda missed being in the chat and being the name Ryouta called out.

 

Another moan cut through Daiki's thoughts, and he could see the ring looked painfully tight around Ryouta. Fortunately, Ryouta hooked an arm around his thigh to lift it up, allowing for a clearer view of the dildo currently being sucked into his ass, thick and wet from lube. Ryouta painted such a pretty picture then, all on display for his thousand viewers to see. And damn did Daiki fantasize about getting in there, being the one to fuck Ryouta open. He imagined getting to eat him out, suck him off with thighs squeezing tight around his head. He may not be up for Ryouta hopping on his dick so soon, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy _imagining_ it.

 

Sometimes not being able to have something was part of the attraction and desire.

 

" _Fuck!_ Thank you, Six, thank you!" The intensity of the vibrating cock ring grew louder, and Ryouta fucked himself harder with the dildo, shaking fingers searching the base to turn up the speed of that as well. He was near-shouting now, eyes shut tight and muscles taut. Daiki could nearly taste his arousal and need, Ryouta's desperation to be fucked hard and be allowed to come. Watching Ryouta fall apart like this, mere feet away from him, was a gift Daiki appreciated beyond words.

 

He just wished he could actually jerk off to it. His arms strained against the zip-ties, yearning to grab a hold of his hard dick and jerk off furiously to the scene before him. But Ryouta, ever the cruel tease, left him with not even _one_ hand free.

 

"Six, please, please-!"

 

There was the familiar noise of a tip coming in, and suddenly Ryouta let out the most destroyed whimper, back arching as he finally was able to come, the ring loosening its titan grip on him. For a moment, after removing the toys from himself, Ryouta allowed himself to relax and catch his breath, allowed the viewers to jerk off to the sight of his fucked out body. Trembling, he crawled back toward the laptop, giving a wave and signoff and apology for cutting the stream short before shutting the laptop and collapsing on the bed once more.

 

A beat of silence, and Ryouta turned to Daiki, smiling. He looked beautiful, the afternoon sun illuminating the pale skin of his body, looking almost angelic surrounded by the pure white sheets. Even if he was anything _but_.

 

"Enjoy your reward, Aomine-san?"

 

"What do you think, Kise?" He nodded toward his still-hard dick, annoyed and practically dying.

 

"Aww, have I been neglecting you?" With a chuckle, Ryouta slid off the bed to kneel in front of Daiki, resting a cheek against his thigh. "If I let you free, you're not gonna ravage me senseless on this bed, are you?"

 

"No, I'm gonna ravage my dick now _do you mind?_ "

 

"You really are an interesting person!" Grabbing a pair of scissors from the nightstand, Ryouta snipped off each zip tie before sliding back on the bed. He flipped over, perking his ass upward and spreading his legs. "Is this a good enough view for you to get off to?"

 

"No," Daiki said, voice rough with need as he hurriedly pulled his aching dick out and gave it the attention it deserved. Don't get him wrong, a face full of ass and hole was a nice enough view, but- "I wanna see your face."

 

Humming thoughtfully, Ryouta turned back around. He propped himself up on his palms, legs brought up on the bed and spread so Daiki could see his well-used hole. He brushed his bangs from his face, smiling. "Better?"

 

" _Much._ "

 

With that, Ryouta caressed various parts of himself as Daiki jerked himself off, imagining those hands as his own, wanting to bury his face in those thighs. He thought back to the show just minutes ago, to how delicious Ryouta sounded, to the little glimpses inside him. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long to orgasm, and when he was done he nearly fell asleep in the chair where he sat. It wasn't comfortable, but damn was he tired from that powerful climax and having had to wake up before noon.

 

"Ahhh- you're pretty messy, Aomine-san." Ryouta pouted, swiping through the come that landed on his slender legs. "Mmm, is it this much everytime you watch one of my shows?"

 

"Ugh, shut up- stop calling me that. Just Aomine is fine." Daiki sat up, the pull of sleep still heavy on his eyelids. "Damn, that was good. How are you this good without a huge rack? God damn."

 

Ryouta laughed before getting up, gathering his clothes and various equipment. He packed up his things and redressed himself, then leaned in close to Daiki with a smile that seemed to say a lot more than Daiki could understand. "That's my secret. Now- I hope you don't mind Venmo-ing me the cost of the room- _Aomine~_ "

 

With a parting kiss on the cheek, Ryouta left, the sound of the door shutting closed punctuating the silence that followed. Once again the change in mood was so sudden, he almost wondered if he'd imagined the whole thing.

 

Imaginary or not, though, he enjoyed himself either way. With a stretch, he got up and flopped onto the bed, feeling as if he more than deserved a couple more hours of sleep. Hey, apparently he was the one footing the bill, so he might as well actually use the damn room.

 

Really, he couldn't wait to meet this interesting, beautiful guy again.


	5. s4s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki's digital world meets his real world in unexpected ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Was experiencing a bit of writer's block, as this is my first real long story and I'm not really sure about the pacing of this! So please let me know your thoughts, if things are moving too fast or too slow. I would really appreciate some feedback on that because I'm so ??? out of my comfort zone. Just one look at my past works and you can tell I'm a pwp one-shot kind of girl and always have been. It's so hard to tell these kind of things as a writer, I think... things can seem so different in your head than they can in words?
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! <3

The cost of the room is 8000 yen btw ☆ ～('▽^人)

You can venmo me with my phone number!!

7:13 PM

 

Fyn

Sent

Send me pic

7:21 PM

 

I don't do free nudes (￣ヘ￣)

Nice try though!

7:23 PM

 

Just pic

7:27 PM

 

Lol just a selfie?

Well if thats what you want ┐(︶▽︶)┌

7:29 PM

 

Sprawled on his couch, an eager Daiki waited a moment before his phone buzzed again, and he quickly opened the new message to see the attachment. The photo was adorned with sparkles and little cartoon hearts, but at the center was the golden boy himself. He sat on a plain black couch which only served to make him stand out, contrasting with his bright hair and pale skin wrapped in a white t-shirt. Ryouta was winking, free hand throwing up a victory sign.

 

It was pretty adorable, and Daiki saved it to his "Seven" folder without a second thought. He wasn't one to use his phone much, but he was starting to be grateful for the sales clerk who insisted he get a nice touchscreen model with a lot of internal storage. He was starting to build quite the collection of saved photos, and the crisp definition of the screen meant he could enjoy looking at that beautiful face anytime he wanted.

 

Thx

7:35 PM

 

Being my number 1 tipper has its perks!

But you better watch out a♡o♡mi♡ne♡

That bballer06 guy is catching up!

7:37 PM

 

Watevr

Th only 1 whu cn beet me is me

7:38 PM

 

LOL!!!

I'll hold you to that then!

Don't disappoint me! ♡

7:40 PM

 

Daiki smiled a bit at his phone before setting it down. Ryouta hadn't wasted time in demanding compensation for the room, and the way the other dotted his texts with emoji made it so he could practically hear Ryouta's upbeat voice speaking each sparkly little word.

 

With a grunt, Daiki made his way toward the kitchen while yawning loudly and adjusting himself. He grimaced at the growing pile of dishes in the sink and searched for a paper plate to heat up some leftover pizza. He wasn't quite sure how old it was, but it still smelled good and looked okay, so surely it was still edible.

 

The microwave beeped, prompting him to remove his questionable food - he couldn't help but grumble a little while doing so, even while living alone there always had to be  _ something _ nagging him in some capacity.  _ Tch. _

 

Despite it being a bit too hot on the surface and a bit too lukewarm in the center, the pizza ended up tasting fine as well. He was  _ pretty _ sure he was safe from having an explosive episode on the toilet later that night.

 

Taking another bite, he pulled up his laptop. His usual camshow tabs were up, with of course the channel of his favorite cam model, Ryouta, being the most recent one. He'd just seen Seven hours earlier that day, but he couldn't help but browse the list of videos anyway for something nice to watch as he ate his dinner.

 

Although he'd experienced the show live, he was still curious to see what the view had been like from the webcam. As exciting as the live show had been, there was a special something about being a viewer that just couldn't be replicated. Daiki preferred strictly gravure idols and didn't indulge too much if at all in the singing pop idol groups, but the rules of an idol fanboy were the same across all genres. He figured old habits were just hard to break. 

 

And as expected, watching the stream provided a different perspective that had him collapsed on his bed an hour later, warm and sated and belching pizza breath. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to do another all-night marathon of Ryouta's videos as he had to wake up early for his next muscle conditioning therapy session. He was sure if he missed it again, coach would have him running laps until he had a real reason to go to the doctor. 

 

He groaned and glared at his laptop and the golden boy it held captive behind its black screen. As much as he'd like to give into his base instincts, there was also the need to survive as his coach would surely have his life if he sustained a major injury. Luckily, if there was anything Daiki liked as much as porn and food, it was sleep.

 

With dick out, Daiki fell asleep on his couch to the lingering thoughts of creamy pale skin and deep little moans.

 

xxx

 

Daiki wasn't used to associating mornings with good things, in fact he usually quite disliked them no matter what. But he couldn't really complain too much when he walked into his usual muscle conditioning clinic to see Kise Ryouta in the waiting room once more, the shining bright golden beacon that he is. The other didn't appear to have noticed him, so Daiki took that as a clear invitation to sit next to him. Hey, he had a front-row view of the guy's asshole, surely he had free reign to sit by him without asking.

 

Startled ('cute,' Daiki thought absently, the way his shoulders seemed to jump and the way his golden eyes blinked owlishly at him), Ryouta looked up from his magazine as if, despite his fame, he wasn't use to being randomly approached- only to roll his eyes upon realizing there was only one fan in his life who was rude enough to just approach him in a private space like this. 

 

"Long time no see, hmm?" He folded up the magazine and set it aside. With elbow propped up on a folded knee and chin in palm, he smirked, no trace of annoyance in his expression. "Are you stalking me, Aomine?"

 

Daiki glared. As amazingly hot and sensual as this guy could be, he did have his irritating traits as well. Such as  _ knowing _ how hot he is and how he could use it to get away with most anything. That sort of pridefulness made Daiki want to knock him down a peg or two. Maybe bully him a little. "Shut up. Your leg's not healed yet?"

 

"It's getting there, and I'm sure I'm about to get scolded for not wearing my brace all the time." Ryouta whined, ignoring the way Daiki avoided the stalking accusation. He tugged up his pantleg to show off the plain black brace underneath. "But there's no way I can do that! This thing isn't sexy at all! You know what I do for a living… No photographer or  _ other patron _ is gonna want me when they see this thing."

 

Wait, he was supposed to wear that brace? He definitely hadn't been wearing it during the live show. Daiki frowned, folding up his arms. He knew enough about muscle injury to know that not wearing the brace on top of the strain of sex was not going to help whatsoever, even if Ryouta wore it every other time. He felt angry at Ryouta for not telling him and making him an accomplice and also at himself for not noticing. They'd  _ met _ in a muscle injury clinic! He should have at least asked if the other required a brace. "Oi, if you're supposed to wear it, then wear it. Don't be an idiot."

 

"Mean! Don't call me an idiot! I'm just thinking about my career.

 

With the other's pout, Daiki could only sigh, feeling the irritation give way to pure concern. "Take better care of yourself, would ya? It's only gonna get worse if you don't do it properly the first time."

 

Ryouta's gaze flicked away, teeth biting at his lip with uncertainty. His voice dropped, but their proximity meant Daiki could still hear him. "It'll mean no shows for...a while, you know. Ah- I'm sure no one wants to see that sort of thing on a model."

 

He could tell the other had been thinking about this for a while, possibly since he injured himself. His decision to go without the brace wasn't spur-of-the-moment, it was a carefully calculated choice and Daiki wasn't sure which was worse. Still, while he could sort of see where the other's logic was coming from, the reasoning was pretty stupid in his opinion. "Who cares, you've gotta make enough to get by. And if you don't, I'm sure people will be too busy jacking off to your ass to pay attention to what's on your foot."

 

Ryouta laughed, glancing back at Daiki in disbelief, as if he hadn't expected that response in even the smallest possibility. But he smiled, perhaps not taking his advice right away but at least considering it. "You sure have a way with words."

 

"More like I have a brain."

 

"Maybe I could do exclusive private shows for you, hmm, Mr. Big Tipper?" The pout turned to a smirk, eyelashes fluttering low as he honeyed each word.

 

And there it was again, the particular tone that just had his dick in an immediate vice-grip no matter the situation. His mind was just starting to conjure all sorts of scenarios he wouldn't mind being the only one to see, when a nurse stepped out.

 

"Aomine-san!"

 

Shaken from his fantasies, Daiki took a moment to reorient himself and really parse through the other's offer. With a snort, he reached to tweek Ryouta's nose and whispered back, "I'm not your sugar daddy, princess. But wait for me if you get out first, would ya? I wanna chill."

 

Ryouta rolled his eyes, seeming resigned. "Guess I have no choice, huh?"

 

Daiki didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but he could hear the nurse's impatience in the tap of her pen on her clipboard and he hurried toward the back before he could think to guess.

 

xxx

 

In the end, it was Daiki who completed his appointment first, and he waited in his earlier seat for Ryouta to appear. It was quite a while later, actually, before he saw the blond emerge into the waiting area. He gave a wave and stood, watching the other's camouflaged limping carefully. He frowned. He'd wanted to take Ryouta somewhere, but he wondered if it would be best to simply let the other go home.

 

"Are you taking me out to lunch, Aomine?" Ryouta asked, his previously scolded and very much reprimanded expression turning bright and sunny as if he wasn't in pain. "You're paying right? And taking me somewhere expensive?"

 

Before he could respond - ready to decline because, as nice as lunch with Ryouta sounded, he really wasn't about to worsen his injury - his phone buzzed, and he glanced at it to find a text message from his coach. Even seeing his coach's name on the notification sent chills of fear down his spine, causing Ryouta to hum in question.

 

I better see you at the gym or you're on the bench the first half of the season.

12:59 PM

 

Oh.

 

Oops.

 

Ryouta tilted his head curiously at the sudden look of horror on Daiki's face. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling suddenly awkward. It had, after all, been his idea to hang out in the first place. "Ah, shit- Actually, I forgot I had training. Uh, sorry for bailing. I'll take you out some other time, though."

 

Instead of annoyance, Ryouta appeared interested. "Eh? What kind of training?"

 

"Weight training. The coach wants the team to do group training sometimes, and I can't miss this." As much as he'd rather spend time with Ryouta and simply train on his own, and although he'd still get paid while warming the bench, his love for the game wouldn't let him think with his dick for once in his life. He looked up from his shoes, surprised to see Ryouta's interest had only grown.

 

"I wanna go!" Ryouta leaned forward, tugging at Daiki's sleeve. "Take me with you, and I'll forgive you for ditching me!"

 

"Hah?"  _ Daiki _ barely enjoyed practice, so he couldn't fathom why this model boy would actually  _ want _ to go. Especially when he wouldn't be able to do anything with his injury. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, trying to parse out an underlying reason.

 

"Let me go- I'll sit back and watch, don't worry about me! Come on, you  _ owe _ me." Ryouta seemed to be vibrating with excitement, just on the verge of begging and throwing out offers to see what would sway Daiki's decision.

 

But really, it was less convincing Daiki to allow Ryouta to go and more explaining why he'd want to. All the members were allowed to bring a partner or friend to their training sessions. But unlike team practice where they would practice various plays and drills, he really saw no reason to want to join their weight training nights. Too tired to really try to figure out a reason, Daiki just shrugged. And, hey, maybe they could go to dinner after? "I mean, it's not that interesting, but fine."

 

"Yay! Let's go, let's go!" Ryouta practically dragged Daiki out of the clinic, not one bit ashamed of his volume or the fact that he had no idea which gym Daiki's team frequented.

 

Although confused, Daiki redirected them toward the  _ actual _ direction of the gym. Ryouta refused to take his arm for stability but Daiki slowed his gait to allow the other to use him to steady himself when needed. It wasn't a far journey, thankfully, but before he could tell the other to sit his ass down, he immediately left his side and explored what he could of the training room.

 

Honestly, it wasn't much to look at. Just a bunch of dudes on weight machines, grunting as their coach went around to observe their progress. But still, Ryouta seemed excited, and Daiki sighed and hoped the other wouldn't get into too much trouble while he quickly threw his bag into his locker. 

 

Apparently, leaving for even a second was a mistake as he returned to Ryouta in cheerful conversation with one of the regulars. Although he was  _ pretty _ sure Taiga was the only one exclusively interested in men, Daiki had been someone who never expected to like men as well and so he couldn't be too careful. Ryouta was truly a beautiful, seductive force. He knew his fellow players well, and while they were good guys, most of them likely didn't understand the particular rules behind being an idol fan.

 

He quickly made his way to them. His teammate, sensing the danger he was in, quickly excused himself and returned to his repetitions.

 

Ryouta turned toward him with bright eyes. "Your teammate was just telling me about his position! I knew you played basketball, Aomine, so I was hoping an opportunity like this would show up!"

 

Daiki squinted. "You knew?"

 

"Yeah, googling your name and the trophies and basketballs in your apartment kind of gave it away," he laughed, before fluttering away to the nearest unoccupied teammate like the goddamn ethereal otherworldly creature that he was.

 

And that unoccupied teammate, to his luck, happened to be Taiga fucking Kagami, his number one rival and also the number one most aggravating asshole on the entire team. 

 

"So, what's your position?" Ryouta leaned against the weight rack with hip jutted and charm amplified as Taiga pondered which set to use.

 

Taiga took one look at the man, flustered a bit, registered the other's question, and flustered  _ more _ . Daiki went from groaning at the idea of them actually meeting to thinking it was the greatest thing ever. Ryouta tilted his head in confusion as Taiga seemed to gesture wildly and get his words together.

 

"I- um- you-! Taken-! I'm taken!"

 

Ryouta blinked. Then turned sharply to Daiki, pouting. "Did you tell him?!"

 

Daiki shrugged. "He likes guys and I needed advice."

 

"B-b-but I'm taken! It's okay! I'm not- I-!  _ Damn it, Aomine! _ " 

 

Daiki snickered, before stepping between them, gesturing toward his lumbering oaf of a teammate whose hair matched his skin. "This is Taiga Kagami, he's a loser and nowhere near as good as I am on the court or in bed."

 

"Oi!"

 

Ryouta laughed, then his expression dropped to that annoying smirk Daiki wasn't too fond of because of the cockiness that usually followed. "Mm, sounds like all-talk, Aomine. Why don't you prove it? Show off a couple moves? Maybe play me?"

 

And, honestly, Daiki had to hand it to him- he didn't think he laughed so hard in his entire life. He snorted before he could calm down enough to speak, to the look of Ryouta's pouting face. He took in a deep breath, snorted once more. "First of all, you're injured. Second- even if you weren't, there's no way in hell you have a  _ chance _ against me."

 

"You don't know that!" Ryouta huffed, crossing his arms.

 

"I've been playing basketball since I was a kid," he chuckled, flicking Ryouta on the forehead. "But maybe someday, I'll humor you."

 

His cheeks puffed, which only served to endear him to Aomine rather than take him seriously. "I was an athlete in high school, you know! A really good one- I was always on the starting lineup and usually even the ace! Don't underestimate me because I don't play anymore!"

 

"That's exactly the problem. There's no way someone who doesn't dedicate their life to basketball can stand a chance." Daiki shrugged. In his view, if  _ Taiga _ could barely beat him in a one-on-on, then there was no way this model could. Taiga dedicated his life to basketball just as much as Daiki had.

 

"At least let me play  _ once!" _

 

Daiki groaned, now regretting bringing the model here.  _ "You're injured, idiot!" _

 

"Then when I get better!"

 

Was there really no way to convince this guy? Did he maybe enjoy losing? There was no way that Ryouta thought he stood a chance. If he'd googled Daiki's name, then he knew he played professionally and was the ace of top teams his entire life. But looking at him now, with clenched fists and burning golden eyes, Ryouta didn't look like someone who was underestimating either of them. And, well, that was something Daiki could at least respect.

 

He sighed. " _ Maybe _ . That's all you're getting out of me."

 

Ryouta smiled, his pout melting easily as if he knew he'd get his way. Daiki nearly had to look away with how brightly he radiated happiness. "Good. I'll make you regret underestimating me~!"

 

"Yeah, yeah. Now sit down and be quiet before the coach bites my head off." Daiki chose the nearest available machine, adjusted the settings, and started his repetitions. Taiga awkwardly returned to his own sets as Ryouta chose a nearby bench and observed.

 

It didn't escape Daiki's notice, however, the way Ryouta seemed to be taking mental note of everyone's form, the calculating way his gaze moved from player to player as if memorizing their every move.

 

It sent a chill down Daiki's spine when golden eyes met his and seemed to pierce through him. For once, rather than being turned on or annoyed by that smirk, he felt a lick of anticipation as though he'd provoked a sleeping animal. That analytical stare followed him from machine to machine, and he had to wonder, if even just hypothetically, maybe he did have something to fear.

 

xxx


End file.
